


The Escape

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Dark, Dystopia, Emo, Fantasy, Fiction, Goth - Freeform, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of poetry that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escape

There's just nowhere left to run  
I would be lying if I said I'm out of luck  
Whether good or bad  
It's another coin to chuck

There's just nowhere left run  
Walls can be scaled  
Ships can be sailed

Where do you go  
Who would you know  
When there's nowhere left to run


End file.
